Maneless
by ThatTexasKid
Summary: Follow the story of the third son of Ahadi and Uru, better known as the lion without a mane. READ AND REVIEW. Rated T for language and violence. COMPLETE.
1. Prologue

**Hello readers! I am back and with a brand new story! I'd like everyone to kindly leave a review when finished reading, so I can know how I can make the story better. I think that I have done enough blabbing, so without further ado, here is chapter one!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal._

_-Quote from the Grave of an Irishman_

"Ahadi. I think it is time."

The Pridelands king looked over to his mate, her black orbs consumed with worry, and his red ones calm and confused.

"Time for what my dear?"

Uru's face disfigured into a glare, her eyes glaring daggers at her mate. "Ahadi, you idiot! I am about to have our cub! I'm in labor!"

The king's eyes widened in shock, his face displaying the very same emotion mentioned. "ZAZU!"

The young hornbill flew down from above, eventually settling down in front of the king. "You called, sire?"

"Yes. Take Mufasa and Taka and get them as far away from Pride Rock as you possibly can. It's about to get really ugly over here."

Zazu nodded his head in understanding, and then bowed. "As you wish, sire!"

He flew away in order to complete the mission assigned to him.

Meanwhile, Ahadi carried Uru on his back, all the way to the tree of the pride's shaman, Rafiki.

As they approached, a heavily accented voice called out to them. "Ah, Ahadi and Uru. What a pleasure. I am guessing dat it is time for the birth of de cub."

Ahadi nodded, his mane flying in the wind. "Yes. Uru just entered labor."

"Den dere is no time to waste! Bring her inside, bring her to Rafiki!"

Ahadi gently let go of his mate, who followed Rafiki to the interior of the tree that he called home.

"Lie down, Uru, lie down. Relax, and just stay calm while Rafiki tend to you, yes?"

The queen sighed, wondering just how painful the birth would be compared to her previous two. It wouldn't be as painful as her first two. It would be much, much worse. The pain was so awful that Uru could not even feel any of her paws, and her mind was consumed with nothing but pain.

It was six hours before Rafiki emerged from the tree, and began to walk toward an incredibly nervous Ahadi.

"Is Uru alright? Is the cub okay? How did the birth go?"

Rafiki shook his head. "It vas a very difficult birth. Your mate is healthy and alive, as is de cub, but I'm afraid your son was born with a birth defect."

Ahadi grew worried. "Okay, I have a son, and he was born with a defect. What could possibly be wrong with my son?"

Rafiki leaned on to his staff, and let out a deep sigh. "Due to de difficult nature of de birth, de prince will never grow a mane. He shall live the life of any normal lion, but he will forever remain maneless."

An emotion that one would not expect began to overtake Ahadi. Anger. Anger at Rafiki, anger at Uru, and anger at his son for simply being born alive.

"Let me see the little maggot! I think I know exactly what to name him!"

Rafiki shook his head, and motioned inside. Uru was smiling in pure joy, as she held her son who was sleeping in her arms.

"Ahadi, isn't he beautiful?"

Ahadi growled, and stared angrily at his mate. "Beautiful? How could a lion that will never grow a mane possibly be beautiful? He is a crime against nature!"

The king smiled, but this was not a smile of joy or amusement. No, it was a smile of darkness. "That shall be his name. Scelus. Crime."

Uru stared up at her mate, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "How could you say that, Ahadi? How could you say that about any cub, much less our son? I beg you, please change his name!"

"My decision is final, woman! His name is Scelus, and that is what he is. A crime! Live with the consequences of your poor fertility!"

With that, the king of the Pridelands stormed out of the room in a fit of rage. Uru, still in shock, looked down to her son, who still slept peacefully in her paws.

"Don't listen to your father, my son. Your name shall not be Scelus, as you are not a crime in any way whatsoever. No, your name is Gaudium. Joy."

With that, Gaudium awoke, and the little cub nuzzled his mother, who gently licked him on the head.

**Well, that is all for now. Please do tell me what you thought of my story in the reviews, and I will try to have the next chapter up whenever I can. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Suffering

**Good morning y'all! It's time for another chapter all the way from the Lone Star State. Please leave me a review so I can know what y'all are thinking about the story. I think I've done enough blabbing, so on to the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_I take rejection as someone blowing a bugle in my ear to wake me up and get going, rather than retreat._

_-Sylvester Stallone_

_Three weeks later…_

"Mommy, why does Daddy not love me?"

Uru looked down to her son, tears forming in her eyes, and a mixed look of both hate and utter despair.

"I don't know, my lovely son. I really don't know. And don't forget, whenever Daddy calls you Scelus, do not listen to him. Only listen when he calls you Gaudium like Mommy does. Okay?"

"Yes Mommy. I love you."

The young cub nuzzled his mother, who returned the affection immediately. Uru then let out a vey long and deep sigh. Ahadi had been nothing but cruel to Gaudium in his first few weeks in life. Whenever the king interacted with the cub at all, which was a rare occasion, and when he did, it was usually to insult or ridicule his newborn son.

"Gaudium. Why don't you go find Mufasa, because Mommy really needs to take a little nap."

"Okay!"

With a good-bye nuzzle, the cub padded off to find his other brother. Guadium had golden fur, and a black tuft of fur growing on his tail, similar to the tuft of his brother, Taka.

To speak of the devil, Taka and Mufasa were lying down together by the shade of a large tree. Mufasa's red man had grown down to his lower neck, while Taka's black one had just started to appear on top of his head, and under his ears.

"You're too lucky Mufasa. Father chose you as his heir in an instant. He gave no consideration to me whatsoever."

"Taka, just because you aren't going to be king, doesn't mean that you aren't a prince, or my brother."

"That really makes me feel SO much better. You've taught me a lesson! It's not about power or kingship, it's about family! Puh. Like it even matters."

Taka turned his back to Mufasa, and began to walk away.

"Taka! Don't you dare turn your back on me!"

"Oh, well maybe Ahadi shouldn't have turned his back on me. Go play with our disgrace of a little brother."

Mufasa shook his head, and turned toward his other brother had just approached him. "Hey buddy! What's up?"

"Mommy said that you have to watch me because she needs a nap."

Mufasa smiled and rubbed his little brother on the head with one paw. The little cub began to giggle, his sapphire blue eyes screaming with delight.

"Sure! No problem! So what do you want to do anyway?"

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?"

Mufasa was about to respond when a large lion walked out of the den in a fit of absolute rage.

"MUFASA! HOW DARE MY SON AND HEIR INTERACT WITH A PIECE OF FILTH SUCH AS THIS?"

Mufasa stood up just as angry as his father was, but for an entirely different reason.

"No! It is you who is in the wrong! Whether you like it or not, he is your son, and he should be treated with proper respect!"

"Sceleus is not, never was, or never will be my son!"

"His name is Gaudium! It is the name that his mother gave him, and not a saying of spite and anger!"

"YOU DARE DEFY ME!"

"It's not called defiance when you are doing the right thing for not only yourself, but the ones that you care about."

"Fine! But I am going to leave the little brat with a permanent reminder of this day."

Ahadi marched up to Gaudium, unsheathed his claws, and scratched the unsuspecting cub on the cheek. The cub screamed in pain, and began to cry.

"How dare you Father! You are no king! You are a sociopath! So what if he will never have a mane? That does not make him any less of a lion!"

Ahadi shrugged. "I'd rather be a sociopath than accept this brat as my son."

With that, the king simply turned around and walked away, leaving Mufasa petrified in horror as his brother lay screaming on the floor. It wasn't long until Uru ran out of the cave in fear.

"Mufasa! What the hell happened? I told you to watch him!"

Mufasa snarled in anger. "Ahadi."

Uru turned to the cave, giving it a sharp glare. She then turned back toward her emotionally wounded son, and her physically wounded son. She removed her son's paw from his eye, and peered. A long red mark slid down the right side of his right eye.

"Mufasa, get Gaudium to Rafiki. I have to confront my soon to be ex-mate."

Mufasa nodded, and slung his little brother on his back, and began to sprint toward Rafiki's tree. Uru then began to storm back to the den. As the old saying goes, hell hath no fury like a woman, in this case a lioness, scorned.

Ahadi was sitting on his throne, simply toying with a blade of grass when his wife approached the cave. She unsheathed her claws, walked up to him, and gave him a slash near his heart.

"That was for Gaudium, and myself. You have left many scars on my heart, so I have one on yours. I'm leaving with my son, so find yourself another queen!"

Ahadi could only sit in a combination of pain and shock as his ex-wife stormed out of Pride Rock forever. The newly formed scar was burning near his heart.

**Well, that is all for now! Please don't forget to tell me what you thought about the update in the reviews, so I can know what to do for next time. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this, and I'll see y'all next time. On a final note, check out Haraka97's story **_**The Beginning**_**. It is really an excellent read.**


	3. Convergence

**I love all of the positive support I've been getting for this story. Your reward for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following is a second chapter in just one day! Yay! Don't forget to leave me a review once you are finished reading. Well, without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_In the long run, we shape our lives, and we shape ourselves. The process never ends until we die, and the choices we make are ultimately our own responsibility._

_-Eleanor Roosevelt _

"Mommy, why are we leaving Pride Rock? I thought you told me that we had to stay close!"

Uru looked into Gaudium's sapphire blue eyes, and spoke softly, and in a voice as gentle as the lioness and former queen could possibly muster.

"Gaudium, Daddy did a very bad thing and it is not safe to live near him anymore, so we have to either find another pride to live in, or we have to live as rouges. But either way, Mommy will be there for you, and everything should be okay."

The cub nodded, the answer satisfactory to his standards. Soon, however, the cub began to grow curious.

"Mommy, why is all this sand here?"

"Gaudium, this place is called a desert. There is a lot of sand, and very little water, so we have to find somewhere safe."

Again, the cub nodded, the scar across is cheek gleaming in the harsh desert sun. Uru nuzzled her son, who returned the affection as the duo marched further into the dunes of the Sahara.

_Meanwhile, Back in the Pridelands…_

"I don't get it Sarabi. I just don't. Why was my father so cruel to my poor brother? Doesn't he know just how much of an asshole he was? He drove his own wife, my mother, away with his sudden cruelty. What changed?"

"I don't know either, Mufasa. But someday, hopefully sooner rather than later, Ahadi will die and you will be the king. You can reverse his actions, and create your own legacy!"

"I know, but what about the present? How can I help my mother and brother and how can I knock some sense into my father?"

"If you two follow me, there will be no father to knock sense into."

The duo turned around to see Taka slowly walking toward them, his steps pompous and intelligent. His mane was beginning to grow, and its color was as black as the new moon, and his green eyes were calm yet manipulative.

"I have come up with a plan that will eliminate Ahadi for good, and I intend to put it into action. However, I can't do this alone, and I will need some…assistance. So, are the two of you in or not?"

Mufasa looked Taka, his right eye twitching in unadulterated anger. "Do I disagree with our father about his actions and how he runs the kingdom? Yes I do. Do I think he should have been kinder to our mother and brother? Yes I do. Do I think that we should kill him because he irritates us? NO I DON'T! Keep us out of your foolish plans, Taka. You can try if you want, but I shall have zero involvement. NONE! Come on Sarabi, let's get away from this wanna-be criminal mastermind."

He grabbed her paw, and the two of them scurried down the path back to Pride Rock, leaving a chuckling Taka in the dust.

"No, Mufasa, it is you who is the foolish one. About a great, many, things. Someday, I shall be the king, and you'll be left in the dust just like our dear old dad."

Taka chuckled again, shook his head, and began to walk towards the Elephant Graveyard.

_At the same time, in Rafiki's tree…_

"Ah, Mohatu. It seems dat de winds are changing. Your daughter has fled with her son. Rafiki does not know what dere future holds."

A sharp gust of wind suddenly blew, almost forcing Rafiki from his tree.

"Dark times. Dis is not good, dis is not good. Can Rafiki assist?"

The wind gusted again, but not quite as hard as the last time.

"Rafiki cannot help? Oh well. Dis shall be left in de hands of de Great Kings of de Past!"

The baboon sighed, and finished the finger painting that he had currently been working on.

**Well, that is all for now! Remember to tell me what you though about the chapter in the reviews! Also, if there is anything that you'd like to see unfold in the plot, or if there is something you want me to add, either leave it in reviews, or PM me. I think that I have done more than enough blabbing, so I'm going to end the chapter. Thank you SO much for reading and I will see y'all next time!**


	4. Bloodlust

**Thank you to all who have read this story, and left me such positive support. I had no idea this story would be so successful. Don't forget to leave me a review when you are finished reading. And without further ado, here is the next chapter all the way from the Lone Star State!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_It's nothing that complicated; I just want to kill him._

_-Masashi Kishimoto_

_Seven Months Later…_

Seven months had passed since the self-enforced exile of Uru and Gaudium from the Pridelands. Around this time, most young male lions would be beginning to see the first signs of their mane, and females would begin hunting.

However, Gaudium was not like most young lions. He would obviously never grow a mane, but he had gotten bigger and more muscular. The former prince had become an adept hunter in his own right, no longer dependent on his mother to find him food.

On this particular day, mother and son were looking for prey when they stumbled upon a small family of zebras that were grazing in a small oasis in the desert.

Uru stormed out and chased the herd toward the northeast, which was in the direction of Gaudium's hiding spot. At precisely the right moment, the young lion leaped out into the open, his claws clamping down on an unsuspecting victim, breaking its neck instantly.

The poor zebra dropped to the ground, dead as a doorknob, and Uru quickly sprinted over to her son, who was smiling proudly over his kill.

"Gaudium, that was fantastic! You have really turned into quite the hunter my son!

The adolescent lion beamed proudly at his mother, who proceeded to lick him on his cheek. However, their victory was not long so savor, as two hyenas approached, and began to stare ravenously at the zebra carcass.

"Hey Beck, wasn't it nice that these two lions worked SO diligently to get this zebra just for us?"

"Sure was, Sandra. I think Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed will really enjoy this meal." The hyena known as Beck bowed sarcastically. "Thank you very much, ladies."

With anger in his blue eyes, and a resolve of steel, Gaudium spoke up in as deep of a voice as he possibly could. "Get away from the zebra. And don't you dare EVER call me a lioness!"

Sandra and Beck dropped to the floor in hysterical laughter. "Oh my gosh Beck! We don't just have a lioness! We have a confused lioness! I can't stop laughing!"

Beck managed to stammer out a few words between fits of laughter. "Just let it out, Sandra! Just let it out!"

It was at that very moment when something inside of Gaudium completely broke loose. He viciously roared, and charged at the hyena couple in reckless abandon.

Snadra was the first to fall into the path of the maneless young lion. He tackled her, catching the hyena completely by surprise. He blocked a few of her attempted bites with his teeth as the duo continued to tumble.

"Get him Sandra! This is only a waste of our freakin time!"

That comment only served to fuel the flame that was Gaudium's rage. Suddenly, the young lion managed to sneak his claws into the hyena's chest, and he ripped out the poor thing's heart, killing her instantly.

"Sandra! No! I'll get you for this you filthy lion!"

Beck charged towards Gaudium, and leapt into the air, attempting to secure a one-hit kill. However, Gaudium clamped his paws down on to the hyena's neck as it began to land, and with great agility, turned them quickly to the left, snapping Beck's neck.

The hyena fell lifelessly on to the ground below, but Gaudium did not stop there. He stabbed the dead hyena repeatedly with his unsheathed claws. Then, using his claws as a saw, he slowly began to separate the hyena's head from its body. Eventually, the head fell down with a thud and began to roll away.

Gaudium chased after the rolling head, soon catching up to it. He gauged out the head's eyes, before returning the body that it once sat atop, and the young lion spat on it, his saliva mixing with blood.

"Wow, honey, I think that was overdoing it a little. You may feel guilty, but you were only protecting your dignity."

Gaudium felt many emotions right at that particular moment, but guilt was not among them. He had…enjoyed…the battle and the…thrill…of the fight. The way that Beck's head had been sawed of his body and then rolled away was…amusing. The young lion realized that he wanted to do it again. When his mother was out of immediate earshot, Gaudium spoke to himself.

"Well, if I enjoyed killing, and killing is a crime, and if I plan on doing more of it, I guess Scelus really is a better name for me."

The maneless lion chuckled darkly, before running after his mother. But this wasn't Gaudium that was returning to his mother. No, this was Scelus that Uru was next going to see, although she would never realize it.

**Well, that is all I'm going to write for now. This chapter took me four hours to write, as I fell asleep in the middle of writing it, so don't be afraid to tell me if the quality went down a little, so I can try to improve that next chapter. Thank you for reading, and I will see y'all next time!**


	5. The Dark Times Arrive

**Well, the time has come for another update! I only got two reviews last chapter, which was a little disheartening, so I'd like everyone who reads this chapter to PLEASE leave a review. It will only make the story better! Anyway, I have done enough blabbing, so on to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_Study strategy over the years and achieve the spirit of the warrior. Today is victory over yourself of yesterday; tomorrow is your victory over lesser men._

_-Miyamoto Musashi_

_Meanwhile…_

Ahadi, king of the Pridelands, sat on his makeshift throne, bored at the lack of events of that particular day, and angry at his former mate for choosing their son over him. To make matters worse, he was yet to choose a new queen, and many of the lionesses were constantly pestering him for his selection to be them.

Ahadi sighed, got up from his throne, and stretched for several minutes, groaning loudly in the process. He exited the den, having decided to take a long walk around the Pridelands.

Mufasa saw his father exit, and he shook his head before turning to Sarabi, who was sitting beside him

"He used to be such a good king. It's a shame how lazy and incompetent he has become."

"I know, Muffy. I know. I still can't believe that I'm the only lioness that isn't constantly fawning over him."

"It's a shame to see what lust for power can do to good individuals."

Sarabi nodded in agreement, before turning back to Mufasa. "Have you heard anything about your mother and your brother?"

"Very little. Rafiki said that the winds told him they were still alive, but that is the extent of any information we have."

"That's better than I would have thought." Sarabi then buried her face into Mufasa's mane. "I love you."

Mufasa chuckled. "I know. Consider the affection returned."

At the same time as this conversation was occurring, Ahadi took a drink from the watering hole. After taking a couple of sips, he felt a sharp, stinging pain in the back of his leg. The king suddenly became very lightheaded, and collapsed to the ground completely unconscious.

"Aye, great shot Reggie!"

"Thank you Gaius! Now go retrieve it!"

The large Irishman walked over to the lion, removing the tranquilizer. "Aye, a large male! Just what the San Diego Zoo needs!"

The one called Reggie now spoke. "Well, the orders were for us to get a male, so we got a male. Simple as that. Come on! Let's get him in the cage. Our flight leaves in like, half an our."

The two men pushed the now former king of the Pridelands into a cage, loaded him into a Chevy truck using a small crane, and they then drove Ahadi off, never to be seen again by any Pridelander.

From the top of a cliff, a male lion saw the entire incident, and he was smiling with absolute glee. This lion had a midnight mane and deep emerald green eyes. He chuckled, shook his head, and walked away.

_Three Days Later…_

"Still not back yet?"

Mufasa turned around, and he saw Sarabi slowly walking towards him. Mufasa sighed. "Nope. I was worried after six hours, but three days, I think he's gone for good. I wonder what happened to him."

Sarabi snuggled up close to Mufasa, who returned her affection by putting a paw around her neck. "I don't think we'll ever know for sure. Maybe Rafiki will, but I doubt he even has a clue. Either way, I think you should claim the throne."

Mufasa licked his mate on the cheek, causing her to giggle, and then he spoke. "I'll talk to Rafiki about it. We'll see what he thinks."

Sarabi smiled. "I think that I can go along with that. But for now, let's just spend some quality time together."

Mufasa smiled, and the couple looked up to watch the sun set beyond the horizon.

_In the Sahara…_

"Gaudium, why have you been so cold lately?"

Scelus looked over to his mother with an amused expression on his face. "How am I being cold? We are in the middle of a huge desert!"

"Ever since you brutalized those two hyenas, you have been acting more and more like Ahadi and Taka. I want to know what happened to my sweet, innocent cub."

"I'm not a child anymore. You want to know what happened? Fine, I'll tell you. The old Gaudium died the minute those two hyenas fell to my paws. I enjoyed every minute of the slaughter. I could not get enough of the feeling of blood on my paws. I still can't. It's just so satisfying, so rewarding! I want to have that feeling, again and again! It is honestly the only thing I live for now."

His mother began to back away. "Gaudium, I don't know what happened, but it has to stop. You are becoming exactly what we fought against back home! Talk to me, honey, I can help you!"

"I don't need you anymore! I can fend for myself! And don't call me Gaudium! I hold no joy! My name is Scelus!"

Uru began to weep. "No, no, no! Son, please, I don't want to lose you too!"

"Because of you I will never be a normal lion! I will never have a damn mane! This is my own life, and if you don't approve, well that is tough shit for you! Go away!"

"Fine! I'd rather be with Ahadi than someone so cruel and ungrateful as you!"

"Go then. Nobody here is stopping you."

Now weeping uncontrollably, Uru put her tail between her legs, her head down, and she began to walk back in the direction of the Pridelands, leaving behind a son with an unquenchable thirst for blood and gore.

**That is going to be all for now! PLEASE don't forget to tell me what you thought in the reviews! I should probably have the next chapter up sometime tomorrow, and if not, surely the day after. I will see all of y'all next time. Bye!**


	6. Changes

**Time for another update! Only got two reviews for the last chapter, so I would really appreciate it if everyone who reads this chapter would kindly leave a review. It makes me feel good, and it will only make the story better. Anyway, I have done enough blabbing, so without further ado, I present to you chapter six!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_There is nothing outside of yourself that can ever enable you to get better, stronger, richer, quicker, or smarter. Everything is within, everything exists. Seek nothing outside of yourself._

_-Miyamoto Musashi_

"Ah, Mufasa, what can Rafiki do for you today?"

Mufasa walked in with Sarabi by his side. Both of them had an unsure expression on their face.

"Ah, I dink Rafiki knows. You wants to know what happened to your father, yes?"

Mufasa nodded slowly, and Sarabi gave him a sympathetic nuzzle.

"Your father was taken away by Lion Hunters. The winds tell Rafiki dat he is still alive, but shall never return."

A puzzled expression appeared on Mufasa's face. "So does that mean that I'm king?"

"Rafiki dinks dat it does. You should make de announcement tomorrow. Tomorrow, you shall be king, and Sarabi will be de queen."

Sarabi smiled, and nuzzled Mufasa. "Thank you very much Rafiki. I think he'll make a very good king."

"And you shall be a good queen."

Sarabi was about to respond when Zazu flew into the tree in an absolute frenzy. "Mufasa! There is a rouge lioness in the Pridelands!"

Mufasa perked up and became very focused. "Are you completely positive?"

"As sure as I ever could be, sire!"

Sarabi now spoke up. "I think it is time that we go for a meet and greet."

"De winds tell Rafiki that dis lioness may be very familiar to you."

Mufasa nodded. "I'm with Sarabi. Let us go investigate."

The couple exited Rafiki's tree and began to travel towards the northern border of the Pridelands, with Zazu following closely behind him. This was the first encounter with an outsider since Ahadi had disappeared, and Mufasa was nervous, unsure of what he would do in this scenario.

"Mufasa, I know you're nervous, but you will be fine. I have complete confidence that you will make the right decision."

Mufasa visibly relaxed, and then turned to Sarabi. "Thank you. You've always known just what to say in order to soothe my nerves."

They arrived at the northern border only to see the lioness running directly at them in glee.

"Mom?"

"Mufasa! Am I glad to see you, much rather you than Ahadi."

"Mom, Ahadi is gone. It seems that the Lion Hunters as of few days ago captured him. As of right now, I am the king."

"Good. This means I won't have to see him again. You'll be a far better king."

Mufasa chuckled. "Thank you for the confidence Mom." Then, the new king's face grew very puzzled. "Where is Gaudium? Is he okay? What happened?"

A single tear trickled down Uru's face. "He killed two hyenas, and after that, his personality completely changed. He became dark, sarcastic, and incredibly bloodthirsty. He said.." She broke down crying on the ground, completely overcome by her sadness. "He said that his name was Scelus now, and that he didn't need me anymore, and that I should go away."

Mufasa grew very angry, and began to pace around. "Damn! Not Gaudium too! I thought I still had one good brother. Puh. It is of no matter. Do you wish to return to the pride, Mom? If you do, you are more then welcome."

"Thank you Mufasa. That is exactly what I would like."

The king smiled, and he, his mother, his wife, and his advisor returned to Pride Rock.

_Meanwhile…_

Scelus licked the blood off his paws in absolute annoyance. This was the one thing he disliked about killing. It was just so messy! His blue eyes gleamed in the desert sun. He turned around to look at the corpses of the two lions he had just killed. One was a large adult lion, whose neck he had snapped. He had a brown mane, and kind brown eyes. Weak, just like all others. He looked to the other, a lioness, and probably his mate. He had killed her with several claws to the heart.

However, Scelus was quite disappointed. The few dozen lions he had killed had not put up a fight like he had wished. It was all self-defense this and self-defense that. They did not fight like he did.

"I need a challenge. I may be not even halfway to adulthood, but I'm a better fighter than any lion could ever dream of. No, I need to fight a king. A king should prove a better challenge, a king will give me the fight I want. I need to find a pride, a pride with a king."

Scelus laughed darkly, and began to wander back into the direction of the Savannah, where the prides were, where the kings were, where his name would be made.

"Kingslayer. That is what I want to be called. Not The One Without a Mane. No, I will be the Kingslayer."

A dark, maniacal laugh echoed throughout the desert, a laugh that would remind many of the laugh of a hyena. Scelus finished laughing and continued his long journey back into what was civilization. For now.

**Well, that is all for now! It seems that Scelus/Gaudium has gone completely insane! Be sure to let me know what you thought in the reviews, and I will see all of you next time. Also, Happy Independence Day for all of my fellow American readers/authors!**


	7. Murder

**Well, the time has come again for yet another update! Love all the views I've been getting, so be sure to keep reading and REVIEWING. Well, I have done enough blabbing, so without further ado, I present to y'all Chapter 7!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_Kill one man, and you are a murderer. Kill millions of men, and you are a conqueror. Kill them all, and you are a god._

_-Jean Rostand_

Scelus licked his paws clean of blood, and turned to the corpse whose life he had just ended. It was a lion with a brown mane and dark brown, almost black, eyes. The reason for his untimely death was that he simply made the mistake of thinking Scelus was a lioness.

To the young killer, this was a capital offense, and a due cause for murder. Scelus turned around, and headed to the northwest, where he knew the Northwestern Plains Pride lived under their king, Marrito.

The young lion crossed the border into the pride's territory, and he made a quick check of his surroundings. A small creek marked the border to the west, and this creek had several large rocks poking up into the air. A large cave was to the north, most likely serving as the den to the pride. Several large date palms together in a line marked the eastern boundary of the kingdom. Two other trees next to one another served as a gateway to the pride from the south, where Scelus had just entered.

The former prince casually strutted north, directly toward the cave that served as the den. After several minutes of walking, the young lion entered the den like any other member of the pride would.

The king was sitting in the middle of the cave, with lionesses to his right, to his left, and behind his rear. The king stared at Scelus with a very confused expression on his face. His mane was white, and his eyes as red as the red moon.

"Who are you young lioness, and why are you here?"

Scelus angrily scratched at the place any other lion's mane would be, and then responded in a voice deeper than the Grand Canyon.

"First of all, NOBODY calls me a lioness. Now that that issue is settled, I shall answer your questions. Who am I? Well, I would consider myself death incarnate, but I go by the name of Scelus. Why am I here?" Scelus laughed darkly, this laugh echoing loudly throughout the cave. "Well, I am here to reunite you with your ancestors. You, my friend, will never see another dawn. I officially challenge you to a fight to the death. If you refuse, I will sadly be forced to kill your entire pride. Now, we wouldn't want that would we?"

"DADDY!"

A young lioness ran to the side of her father, who nuzzled her with great affection. "I don't want you to fight Daddy, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Illya, I have to protect you, your mother, and the rest of the pride. If that means laying down my life to keep you safe, I will gladly do so."

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Illya."

Scelus rolled his eyes, and then spoke with sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Aw, what a touching moment. It is such a shame that soon the king will be a mangled and bloody mess on the floor. Well, shall we begin?"

The king unsheathed his claws, and then nodded slowly, waiting for Scelus to make the first move. The other lion obliged, taking a swipe at the king's head. The older lion dodged the blow, and tried to claw at Scelus. The former prince parried the blow, and managed to scratch the king on the left shoulder.

The king growled, seething in anger, and he leaped at Scelus, roaring loudly. The younger lion ducked under the king, and stabbed his claws in his chest. The king rolled away before becoming still. He began to twitch, obviously in extreme and possibly mortal pain from the wound just dealt to him.

Scelus casually walked over the king, laughing hysterically at his struggle.

"You laugh at my pain? You're crazier then I originally thought!"

"I assure you, I'm perfectly sane. But last time I checked, it is a quarter past dead time. Any last words?"

"Yes. You are a bitch."

Scelus chuckled. "Thank you very much." His face began to sport a massive grin, and he put one claw to the king's throat. "Long live the king." The lion swiped his claw to the right, slitting the now former king's throat.

"DADDY! NO!"

The king's former mate walked up to Scelus, and bowed the young lion submissively. "I pledge my allegiance to you…my liege."

Scelus glared at her, and then spat. "I am not your king! I did not kill that…" He motioned to the corpse of the dead king. "To gain power. I did it for the thrill of the fight, for my lust for blood! Find yourself another male, for I am done here!"

With that, Scelus turned around and exited the cave, leaving a pride in absolute shambles.

**Well, that is all I am going to write for now. PLEASE don't forget to tell me what you thought in the reviews. They make a writer's day! I will try to have the next chapter up sometime tomorrow morning,, and if I can't do it the, it will be up by nightfall. Until then, goodbye, and it's a pleasure writing for y'all!**


	8. Redemption

**Well, it is time for another update! I'd like to thank all who have reviewed so far, and I want everyone who has not yet reviewed to begin doing so this chapter. They make an author's day, people. Well, I have done enough blabbing, so without further ado, I present to y'all Chapter 8!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_I came, I saw, I conquered. –Julius Caesar _

With a swipe to the neck, another king fell to the paws of the lion known as Scelus. It had been six months since Scelus had first killed a king, and the young lion was now almost fully grown.

Sure enough, the nickname he had always craved was finally his. Throughout all of the prides, Scelus was known and feared as the Kingslayer. His appearance meant certain death for whoever opposed him.

The young lion had lost count of how many he had killed. He figured that the number was somewhere in the hundreds. His blue eyes always crystallized deep hatred inside of him, and his anger was almost constantly unleashed.

Scelus walked away from the pride and to the shade of a large tree. Lying down under its branches, the young killer suddenly felt very tired. He tried in vain to prevent himself from sleeping, but Scelus eventually succumbed to slumber.

_Scelus saw a large, grassy plain, with a large pond to his left. In the distance, he recognized a large structure completely made out of stone. This structure was Pride Rock. He saw a familiar lioness run towards the pond with a young cub by her side._

"_Aw, Mommy! You beat me!"_

_The lioness laughed kindly, and then nuzzled her son, who graciously returned the affection. "Gaudium, you are one of the best things that has ever happened to me, and I love you very, very much."_

_The little cub smiled and began to laugh with glee. "I love you too Mommy."_

_The lioness chuckled lightly, and took a quick drink of water from the pond. The little cub ran over to his mother and nuzzled her. Then, a mysterious voice began to speak, seemingly coming from the clouds above._

"_All actions have consequences Scelus. Your lust for blood eliminated this once beautiful relationship that you had with your mother. She gave birth to you, and was one of the only ones who have ever loved you. And how, exactly, did you thank her? You thanked her by telling her you didn't love her, that you didn't need her, and that she should just leave. She loved you Scelus, and you abandoned her. Gaudium was a ray of sunshine on a dark and cruel Earth. Scelus is only adding to the eternal night. It is up to you how you want to make an impact to the Circle of Life. Do you want to be a psychopathic killer, or do you want to be remembered as something more? The decision shall be made now!"_

Scelus suddenly awoke sweating and breathing heavily, remembering every single moment of the dream. He put a paw to his forehead in despair.

"How could I have done that to my own mother? What have I become?"

He unsheathed his claws, and looked at them closely. They were clean and sharp, but in his mind, all the former prince could see was bright red blood slowly dripping from them. The young lion then whispered gently to himself.

"No more. I can't live a life like this anymore. No more innocent blood shall ever drip from my hands!"

He shook his head, and began to walk away from the tree, when he heard a very angry voice behind him.

"Where do you think you are going, _KINGSLAYER?" _

The former prince turned around to see a young lioness emerging from the shadows. "You murdered my father, and I have come to take my revenge!"

The maneless lion let out a deep sigh, and then spoke sadly. "I have killed many fathers. Would you care to specify?"

"My father was the king of the Northwest Plains Pride! He was the very first one you murdered!"

The former prince chuckled in depressed amusement. "Hello Illya."

The eyes of the lioness narrowed into a glare. "How do you remember who I am?"

"Photographic memory. I never forget a face." The young lion sighed. "If you really want to kill me, go ahead, I won't stop you."

Illya's face became very suspicious, and she stabbed one claw into the dirt. "So what you are telling me, is that you are just going to stand there and let me kill you?"

"Correct. Some prior warning, though. I have recently experienced a massive wake-up call that changed who I am. I am now consumed with absolute guilt, and killing me would only relieve my pain. The punishment would be far worse if you left me alive."

"Your logic is reasonable, but I don't trust you. What I will do, is I will travel with you everywhere you go until one of us dies, as a reminder of what you did to my pride. If you are lying, I will kill you without a second thought."

"Seems perfectly reasonable to me."

The face of the lioness became very confused. "So by what name should I call you?"

"Gaudium. You can call me Gaudium."

**Well, that is all for now. PLEASE don't forget to tell me what you thought in the REVIEWS, and I will have the next chapter up whenever I can. Thank you for reading, and I will see y'all next time! Bye!**


	9. Upendi

**The time has come for the next chapter. Thanks to all of those who have read the story so far. I don't want to be a nag, but PLEASE REVIEW ONCE FINISHED READING. It really makes an author's day! Well, I have done enough blabbing, so on to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

_Hell is yourself and the only redemption is when a person puts himself aside to feel deeply for another person._

_-Tennessee Williams_

"Gaudium?"

Gaudium looked up from his meal to look at Illya, who had a curious expression on her face. He took this time to take in her appearance. The young lioness had crystal blue eyes, and her coat was grey with splotches of black all over. She was quite a looker. Gaudium sighed, and then responded.

"What is it Illya?"

"I never thought of this until now. Why don't you have a mane?"

Gaudium sighed, and looked at the ground, a single tear coming down his face, his guilt consuming him.

"It is a long story."

Illya looked at the one she had once desperately wanted to kill with sympathy. While she was still immensely angry with him for killing her father, Illya understood how Gaudium's childhood played a factor in his later actions.

"If you're not comfortable telling me about it you really don't have to."

Gaudium sighed again, and then looked up. "No, no, you deserve to know. I'll tell you."

He went next to Illya, and sat down beside her, staring at the stars that littered the night sky. "Can't believe it. Three weeks ago, you wanted to rip my heart out, and now I'm using you as a therapist."

Ilyya chuckled. "No, your heart is fine right where it is. And I don't think I'm being a therapist. No, I think I'm just being a friend."

Gaudium was shocked. "You really consider me a friend? I mean, I killed your dad!"

Illya shook her head and gave the young lion a friendly nuzzle. "No, you didn't. Scelus is the one who killed my father. I think that Scelus and Gaudium are completely different lions that share the same body. Scelus is a bloodthirsty killer that cares for nothing besides blood. Gaudium is a king, funny, and gentle lion who has suffered abuse, and also feels guilt for the actions of Scelus. Gaudium is my friend. I have already killed Scelus."

Gaudium looked at her in amazement. "You don't know how good that just made me feel. Illya, you are amazing."

The lioness chuckled. "You still didn't answer my question."

"Birth defect. My mother's labor was incredibly painful."

Out of nowhere, Illya nuzzled Gaudium under his chest, but this was not the friendly nuzzling that the duo often did. No, this was different. She leaned into Gaudium's ear and began to whisper.

"I don't want this to destroy the friendship between us, but I really have to admit something."

"What?"

"I love you, Gaudium. I love you a lot."

Gaudium chuckled. "Well it seems that our relationship has escalated quite quickly, for I'm in love with you as well. Not that I really understand what it means, but I most definitely feel something mushy."

The former prince licked Illya on the cheek, causing her to blush. She nuzzled him, an affection that he quickly returned.

"So where the hell do we go from here Gaudium?"

He sighed, and stared in the direction of the Pridelands. "I'm very homesick. I miss the Pridelands a lot, and I feel that I owe my mother a major apology. I want to go back, but there is no way I'm leaving you."

"I completely understand. Go, it's no problem. Why? Because I am going with you. I said I'd practically be your stalker, and I intend to uphold that intention."

Gaudium chuckled, before nuzzling Illya. "You are too much. We'll leave at dusk tomorrow. I also heard through the grapevine that I'm an uncle. That's why we are leaving so quickly. I want to be there for the presentation."

"Sure. We'll leave whenever you say so."

The two lions stared off into the night sky, completely and totally in love with each other for eternity.

**Well, that is all for now! PLEASE don't forget to leave a review, and I will have the next chapter up whenever I possibly can. Until the, take care and drive home safely!**


	10. Reunion

**Well, the time has come for another chapter! I only got one review for the last chapter, so I'd like EVERYBODY who reads this chapter to REVIEW. It makes an author's day, and it will only improve the story. Well, I think I have done enough blabbing, so without further ado, here is the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_We must develop and maintain the capacity to forgive. He who is devoid of the power to forgive is devoid of the power to love. There is some good in the worst of us and some evil in the best of us. When we discover this, we are less prone to hate our enemies._

_-Rev. Dr. Martin Luther King Jr._

"Well, we are about to enter the Pridelands. Border is almost here."

Illya looked up too see Pride Rock looming in the distance. The sun was high in the sky, and all of the animals were gathering towards the base of the rock.

"Guess we are just in time for the presentation. It's a swarm all around us."

Gaudium nodded in agreement with his mate. "Yup. It's only a matter of time until somebody recognizes me."

Illya nuzzled her mate affectionately. "Hey, don't worry about it. I've got your back Gaudi, everything is going to be fine."

Gaudium shook his head. "What would I ever do without you by my side?"

"Still be Scelus?"

Gaudium shuddered. "Don't remind me. I was such an asshole."

As he finished the statement, Mufasa, the king of the Pridelands, climbed to the top of Pride Rock in order to overlook the kingdom that he ruled. Gaudium looked upon his brother in awe, and then turned to his mate.

"He looks just like our father. Hopefully he kept his former personality, and hopefully, he rules a better kingdom."

Illya nodded slowly in agreement with her mate. Gaudium scanned the area around him. He saw one cheetah looking directly at him, and he then whispered to another cheetah, who then whispered to a hippo.

Loud murmurs began to surround the maneless lion and his mate, as recognition began to spread about. In the midst of the large crowd, a zebra shouted up towards Mufasa.

"Your majesty! The Kingslayer is in the Pridelands!"

Mufasa looked down in alarm, and the animals moved to the left and right to make Gaudium and Illya clearly visible to the king.

"SCELUS! WHY HAVE YOU COME HERE? HAVE YOU COME TO FIGHT AS YOU USUALLY DO?"

Gaudium sighed, and walked up to face his brother. "No, I have not. There are three reasons why I have come here, and one of them is to watch the presentation of my nephew. There is no need to make a production out of all of this, but I would like to speak to you in a civilized manner once the ceremony is over."

"Fine, but I do not trust you."

"As you shouldn't, but what you should do, is continue the ceremony."

Not long after those words were spoken, Sarabi came out holding their little son in her arms. Rafiki advanced up the rock, and took the little cub from her arms. He held it for the entire kingdom to see, and a thunderous cheer emerged from the crowd.

Gaudium made his first genuine smile in a long time, his little nephew very much reminding the former killer of himself as a little cub.

After the presentation, Gaudium and Illya were resting under the shade of a large tree, neither of them saying much. It wasn't long until Mufasa walked up to them, with Sarabi by his side.

"Scelus. You had said that you wanted to talk to me, correct?"

"Yes I did, and first off, I no longer go by that name."

Mufasa began to sport a puzzled expression on his face. "Then what in the living hell do you want me to call you?"

Gaudium let loose a very wide smirk. "Well, simply being called Gaudium would be very nice."

Sarabi narrowed her eyes. "You seem different. What are you planning?"

"I'm not planning anything! I'm a changed lion, and I'm only seeking to atone for my past actions."

For the first time, Illya spoke up. "He is telling the truth. I would know. My father was one of the first he killed, and I came later seeking my revenge. Gaudium's redemption had just begun, and he said that he wouldn't fight me, that I could kill him if I really wanted too, and that living with his guilt would be a far worse punishment than death. Look at me now! I married the guy that slit my dad's throat."

Mufasa sighed. "I see the sincerity in both of you. Gaudium, you had mentioned that you had two other reasons for being here besides watching the presentation. What are they?"

Gaudium sighed. "The first is that my mate and I would like to join your pride."

"Permission granted."

Sarabi stared up at Mufasa in shock. "Mufasa, what are you-"

"Silence Sarabi! I have made my decision." He once again focused his eyes on to Gaudium. "What is the other reason?"

Several tears began to trickle down Gaudium's face. "The second reason is…well…I wanted to apologize to our mother."

Mufasa nodded. "I never have seen someone so consumed with guilt. She is in the main den. Brother, you are more than welcome to speak to her." Mufasa then smiled and put a paw around Gaudium's shoulder.

"It is really good to have you back! Especially since Taka went wacko!"

"I think he was wacko the day he was born. What happened now?"

"Well, he insists on being called Scar, and he rarely interacts with the pride. He wasn't even at the presentation!"

Gaudium rolled his eyes. "Idiot." He then stood up and stretched. "Well, I think I'm due for a conversation with my mother. I'll see all of you later!"

It was not a long walk to the den, and Gaudium got there in a relatively short amount of time. Uru was resting in a corner, staring intently at the newcomer.

Gaudium sighed, and then approached. "Hello Mother."

A single tear trickled down Uru's cheek. "Scelus, no matter what you say to me, or what crimes you commit, you will always be my little Gaudium. My little joy."

The maneless lion lay down next to his mother, and he placed his head on top of his paws. "Scelus is something that I want to put in the past, something I'd much rather forget." He sighed, and then spoke again. "I know this will not atone for any of my words or actions, but I figure that it's a start. I'm sorry Mom, for everything I said, for everything that I have done, and most of all, for abandoning you."

Uru looked at her son in absolute shock. "Gaudium?"

The maneless lion chuckled. "Yeah, Mom, I'm back and better than ever."

His mother became puzzled. "What changed you?"

"Love, Mom. It was love. Come on! You just have to meet my mate! Boy, we have quite the tale to tell you!"

Uru chuckled, stood up, and followed her son out of the den and in the direction of the large tree that Gaudium had previously left.

**Well, that is all for now! I will have the next chapter up whenever I can. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Well, until next time, I am signing out! Bye, and thanks for reading!**


	11. Integration

**Time for another chapter! I don't want to be a nag, but PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Well, I have done enough blabbing, so without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_Every true, eternal problem is an equally true, eternal fault; every answer an atonement, every realization an improvement._

_-Otto Weininger _

"Gaudium?"

The former killed looked up to see Mufasa walking towards him. His red mane was gracefully flowing behind him in the wind.

"Sup bro?"

Mufasa chuckled. "I'm going to see Scar about his absence at Simba's presentation. You interested in joining me?'

"Sure. It'll be good for him to see that someone inexplicably evil can become nice again."

"Come on! You have got to stop beating yourself up over that!"

"I'm not! I was joking!" Gaudium shook his head, and then spoke again. "Let's just go see Boo-Boo now!"

"Boo-Boo?"

"I am NOT calling him Scar. It's Taka, but if he REALLY wants to be named after a wound, I 'll call him Boo-Boo."

"You are too much, you know that?"

"Yup."

Meanwhile, Scar was lying down on the ground inside his den, talking angrily to himself.

"This isn't fair at all! I should be king, but now Mufasa has a little brat!" A small mouse then began to scurry across the floor of the den, only to be captured by the large paw of Scar, who then picked up the little creature by the tail.

"Life just isn't fair. You are so small, and I am never to be king. Oh well. Adieu."

Scar was about to eat the small rodent when a loud, and incredibly annoying voice made itself known. "Didn't your mother tell you not to play with your food?"

Scar dropped the mouse in surprise, causing it to run out of the lion's view. "Oh look Zazu, you made me lose my lunch!"

"Well you'll be losing a lot more when the king gets here! He's raving mad about you missing the presentation!"

Fed up with the small bird, Scar got into a pouncing position.

"Scar…don't look at me like that!"

Scar didn't bother to listen, and enclosed Zazu in his mouth. The evil lion was about to swallow when another voice entered the den.

"Scar, drop him."

Zazu's beak began to protrude from Scar's mouth. "Impeccable timing Your Majesty."

Scar gagged, and dropped Zazu, who fell in a heap on to the ground. Gaudium chuckled in amusement at the sight.

Scar now began to pace around. "Well, if it isn't my older brother, coming from above to mingle with the measly commoners. And you brought…" Scar stopped and stared in awe at Gaudium, whom he obviously recognized. "Company."

Mufasa narrowed his eyes. "Sarabi and I did not see you today at the presentation of Simba. Would you please care to explain?"

Scar feigned guilt, and spoke. "Oh, that was today? I feel awful! It must have slipped my mind!"

Gaudium rolled his eyes. "Taka, my brother might just be trying to find the light in you, but I know better. I speak sarcasm. Hell, two days ago, I was rouge, and I still made the ceremony. You should have been first in line!"

Scar growled at Mufasa. "I WAS first in line! At least until the little hairball was born!" The pissed off lion now turned his gaze toward Gaudium. "And how DARE you challenge me?"

Gaudium again rolled his eyes. "You forget who your talking to. You know, the former Kingslayer, greatest warrior in history. Get the idea, punk?"

Mufasa spoke again. "And that hairball that you mentioned is my son!"

Scar rolled his eyes and began to walk way. "Don't turn your back on me Scar!"

"Oh really? You shouldn't turn your back on me!"

Mufasa growled, and began to charge towards Scar, but was restrained by Gaudium. "Was that a challenge?"

"Temper, temper. I would never DREAM of challenging you."

With that, Scar left the den. Mufasa turned to see Gaudium whispering to Zazu, who was on the ground laughing uncontrollably.

"What is so funny?"

Zazu stopped laughing for a moment and turned to the king. "Gaudium said that Scar would make a REALLY nice throw rug."

Mufasa stared at Gaudium in shock. "Brother!"

"What? His scar would go really nicely with the other décor!"

Mufasa chuckled, and now the trio exited the den. Gaudium eventually split apart, and he went to find Illya. He saw her lying next to his mother by the watering hole.

"Hey Illya. Hi Mom."

Illya walked up to her mate and licked his cheek. "So how are you getting along with everyone?"

"Well, things are going great with Mufasa and the other lionesses, and Taka seems to be even more of a bitch than he was when I left!"

Illya cracked up while Uru looked at her son in shock. "Gaudium! Language!"

"Mom, I'm a grown lion. I can say what I wish."

"Grown or not, I am still your mother!"

"Touché."

**Well, that is all that I am going to write for now. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. I will have the next chapter up whenever I can, and I will see all of you next time! Bye!**


	12. Bonding

**I am back and with another update! PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW. I think I have done enough blabbing, so without further ado, I present to you Chapter 12!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_With integrity, you have nothing to fear, since you have nothing to hide. With integrity, you will do the right thing, so you will have no guilt._

_-Zig Ziglar_

"Whoops! Excuse me. Coming through! Ow! Sorry!"

Gaudium grunted as he was awoken from his slumber, his nephew having trampled over him.

"Simba accidentally wake you up again?"

Gaudium turned to his left to see Illya awake with an amused expression on her face. Her mate gave her an exasperated expression, which was all she needed for an answer.

"I was going to wake up soon anyway, but damn do those little paws pack a punch!"

Illya chuckled, and then slapped her mate in the head. "What was that for?"

"It ain't just us two! You know your mother doesn't like you using language. I'm just protecting you!"

Gaudium chuckled lightly. "What would I ever do without you?"

"Continue to be a psychopathic killer?"

"Probably."

The couple nuzzled lightly, and turned to watch their nephew in amusement.

"Come on Dad, wake up! Wake up! Wake up! You promised me that you would show me the kingdom today!"

"Mufasa, go see what our son wants."

Mufasa sighed. "Before sunrise, he's YOUR son!"

That comment drove Gaudium and Illya into hysterical laughter, waking up some of the other lionesses.

"Do you mind? Some of us over here are trying to sleep!"

Illya blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, guys. The royal family was just providing some quality entertainment."

Uru began to sport a suspicious expression on her face. "How so?"

"Mom, all you need to do is watch."

The trio turned towards the royal family to watch again. Simba was now tugging at his father's ear, before switching to his tail.

"Get up Dad! Show me the kingdom!"

Mufasa finally relented and stood up quickly. "All right, all right, I'm up! I'm up!"

Simba shouted with glee and began to prance around his father with glee, causing Mufasa to sigh deeply.

This caused Gaudium to lean into Illya and whisper, "Hopefully whenever we have a cub, it's a lot more quiet than Simba."

"Impossible. Cubs will be cubs."

Gaudium chuckled in agreement, and watched his brother and nephew walk out of the den.

Uru walked up to her so, chuckled, and then nuzzled him. "I could easily see what you mean. As mean as it is to say so, that was incredibly funny."

Later that day, Gaudium was lying down on the floor of the den, resting his head on his paws. He was bored out of his mind, as Illya and the other lionesses were out hunting game. The maneless lion grew excited once he saw his nephew running towards him.

"Hi Uncle Gaudium!"

Gaudium affectionately rubbed Simba on the head with his paw. "Hey buddy! How was your day?"

Simba ran to the edge of Pride Rock, looked out at the kingdom, turned around, and grinned. "Awesome! My dad showed me the entire kingdom! And I'm going to rule it all!"

Gaudium chuckled at his nephew's enthusiasm. "Yes you are, and you're going to rule it all. So your dad showed you everything?"

"Yup!" Suddenly, Simba's face fell slightly. "Except that shadowy place. He told me never to go there."

"He's exactly right! That place is beyond our borders! Besides, an elephant graveyard is…oh shit, I shouldn't have said that."

Simba's eyes brightened and he began to prance around. "An elephant graveyard? Whoa, that is so cool!"

"And dangerous. Very, very dangerous. There is a pack of hyenas living there, and these hyenas are particularly stupid and ravenous. They can and will kill you, then eat you. Promise that you will NEVER go there and forget I ever said ANYTHING! And I can tell when you are lying."

"I promise Uncle Gaudium."

"That's a good lad." Gaudium chuckled to himself, and then said, "Now run along an go make out with Nala, or whatever else you two do together."

Simba's face turned a very deep shade of scarlet. "Uncle Gaudium!"

Gaudium burst out laughing. "Ha! I knew it! Don't worry, I won't tell anybody, as that is your job. On a more serious note, there is something I need to tell you."

Simba leaned in, and Gaudium spoke. "I want you to stay away from your Uncle Scar. I used to be a bad guy, so I know them when I see them, and I think he is a bad guy. Personally, I believe that he is a major threat to your safety, and possibly that of your father. Just keep an eye out and NEVER trust anything he says. Got it?"

"Yes Uncle Gaudium."

"Good lad, now go find your girlfriend."

**Well, that is all that I'm going to write for now. I'll say it again, PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW. I will try to have the next chapter up whenever I possible can, and I will see all of y'all next time. Bye!**


	13. Thwarting the Plans

**Well, this is the second to last chapter before the epilogue. Thank you to all who have favorited, followed, and reviewed this story. I really appreciate it. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I'm also going to start taking ideas for my next story, so if you have any, please leave them in the reviews. Well, without further ado, here is Chapter 13!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_A lie gets halfway around the world before the truth has a chance to get its pants on._

_-Winston Churchill _

Illya, Sarabi, and Sarafina were sitting near the top of Pride Rock, chatting about nothing of major importance.

"So how is being queen treating you?"

"Fine, for now. It's pretty easy for the most part. Taking care of a cub, that is a handful."

"I agree! Your son is always getting my Nala in trouble!"

Illya chuckled. "She seems to enjoy it just as much as Simba does, if not more!"

Sarafina let out a combination of a sigh and a chuckle. "That she does, that she does."

At this time, Gaudium walked over, nuzzled Illya, and acknowledged the other lionesses before lying down beside his mate.

"Hey cutie."

"Don't go all mushy on me now Gaudi."

The maneless lion chuckled, and then licked his mate affectionately. At this point, Nala walked in and then nuzzled her mother.

"Hi Mom."

"Hi Nala, you ready for your bath?"

"Ok Mom."

Sarafina picked up her cub and began to lick the dirt and grime off of her.

"Mom?"

"Yes Nala?"

"Why do Simba and all of the other male cubs hate baths so much?"

"I really don't know. I've never met a male, cub or adult, who likes them."

Gaudium chuckled. "Yes you have, even though you don't realize it."

Sarafina gave the maneless lion a puzzled expression. "Whom are you talking about?"

"Me."

"YOU like baths?"

"Yup. I became obsessed with being clean once I became a psycho. That is one thing that hasn't left."

Illya smirked seductively. "Yes, you do love it when I give you baths."

She licked him, and her mate returned the affection. Nala rolled her eyes.

"Will you two get a room?"

The adults burst into laughter as Simba walked into the area.

"Hi Nala."

"Hey Simba."

"I found out about this really cool place. We should totally check it out!"

"Simba, I'm kind of in the middle of a bath right now!"

Sarabi leaned in to the two cubs. "So where is this really cool place?"

"It's just by the watering hole."

Nala growled at Simba. "What's so great about the watering hole?"

"I'll tell you when we get there."

Nala smirked, and looked up to her mother. "Mom, can I go with Simba?"

"I don't know, what do you think Sarabi?"

"Oh, I say it's alright."

The two cubs looked at each other in glee.

"As long as Zazu goes with you."

The two cub's faces fell fast.

"Oh no!"

"Not Zazu."

They sulked, and exited the area in order to wait for their guide. Gaudium sadly shook his head.

"I told him not to."

The three lionesses gave him a confused expression.

"I might have accidentally told him about the Elephant Graveyard while telling him not to go there."

Illya gave him an exasperated expression. "Oh Gaudi, you idiot!"

"But I'm your idiot."

"Yes."

Gaudium stood up. "They're going to ditch that bird faster than I can kill a hyena. I'm following them."

"Be careful and don't become a sociopath."

"I'll do my best."

Gaudium walked into the main part of the Pridelnads, easily tracking the scent of the two cubs. He eventually caught up to them, and hid in the bushes, the two cubs oblivious to his presence.

"That was our best prank yet!"

"I know! I, am a genius!"

"Hey genius, it was my idea!"

"Whatever. I carried it out!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

Nala began to laugh hysterically. "Your arrogance is so cute."

She licked his cheek, causing Simba to blush.

"Well, we're here!"

"Wow! I wonder if it still has its brains in there!"

Gaudium rolled his eyes, and chose this moment to make himself known. "For your information, yes they do, and we are going home. And if I remember correctly, I specifically told you not to come here."

"Sorry Gaudium."

"It's okay Nala, I know my nephew dragged you into this."

"Sorry Uncle Gaudium."

"It's alright Simba."

At this time, a new voice entered the scene. "Oh, why are y'all leaving so soon?"

Three hyenas made themselves known, one having his tongue sticking far out of his mouth.

"Yeah. We can't just let dinner go away."

Gaudium walked in front of the two cubs protectively, and growled at the hyenas.

"Do you three know who I am?"

"Nope."

"Why don't you have a mane?"

"I was once known as the Kingslayer! Ring any bells?"

The three hyenas began to shudder in complete fear. "Y-y-yes sir, we'll…uh…leave you alone now…sir…sorry for, you know, trying to eat the cubs."

"Apology not accepted. Now leave!"

The three hyenas put there heads down and slowly retreated further into the graveyard. Gaudium sighed, and turned back towards the two mischievous cubs.

"I'm pretty sure that Mufasa would like a full report about this incident."

**Well, that is going to be it for now. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. I will have the last chapter before the epilogue up whenever I can. Thanks to all who have read this story, as all the positive feedback from this has been a writer's dream. Well, until next time, I'm checking out of here. Bye!**


	14. Stampede

**Well, this is going to be the last chapter before the epilogue, so I'd like to thank all of you for joining me for the ride. PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW WHEN FINISHED READING. Well, without further ado, I present to you Chapter 14!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_There is a certain enthusiasm in liberty, that makes human nature rise above itself, in acts of bravery and heroism._

_-Alexander Hamilton_

"Stampede! In the gorge! Simba's down there!"

Gaudium and Mufasa perked up at the words of Scar, and quickly scurried to their feet. The three brothers rushed to the gorge that marked the boundary of the Pridelands, ignoring both weather and terrain.

Zazu quickly flew in behind them as they approached the gorge. Simba was hanging on for dear life on a small and wimpy tree branch.

"Simba! Hold on, we're coming down!"

Mufasa and Gaudium ran down the steep slopes of the gorge to assist the young prince while Scar remained on the top with Zazu.

"Oh Scar, this is simply awful-"

Scar did not let Zazu finish his sentence before knocking the hornbill in to one of the cliff's faces, causing the small bird to lose consciousness. The evil lion smirked as he continued to watch the scene below him.

The branch that Simba was holding on to was beginning to lurch back, ready to catapult poor Simba to his untimely death. As expected, the tree snapped causing Simba to fly through the air, the air pressuring itself on the poor prince as he flew.

_Well, it seems that this is the end. Tell Nala that I love her and that I never wanted to leave her alone._

The young prince suddenly felt a pair of jaws clamp on to his, saving him from the stampede.

"Thanks Uncle Gaudium!"

"No problem lad."

The maneless lion gave the cub to his father, who dropped him off at the top of the cliff.

Suddenly, Mufasa slipped and fell to the ground. He unsheathed his claws, and began to scrape into the rock, trying desperately to get back to the top. He got closer, but eventually failed and was caught hanging near the very top of the cliff.

"Scar. Brother! Help me!"

The evil lion grinned sadistically, and stuck his claws into Mufasa's paws, causing the king to scream in pain. Scar leaned in close, and then chuckled.

"Long live the king!"

With this, Scar threw Mufasa from the top, the large lion slowly falling into the stampede below. Gaudium saw everything, and was raving mad. He knew what he had to do.

Gaudium ran near the stampede and leapt into the air. He pounced on Mufasa before he fell into the stampede, and took the impact in place of his brother. Mufasa regained his composure in a safe place, and looked in horror at the scene.

Gaudium was being crushed under the large hooves of the wildebeests, each step taking more and more of his life. When the stampede ceased, Gaudium lay sprawling on the ground, not breathing and without a pulse. Mufasa ran without challenge to the top of the gorge and faced Scar head on.

"This is your fault. It is your fault he is dead!"

"A well-deserved death if I ever saw one."

That was the last straw for Mufasa, and he slit his brother's throat without hesitation or remorse. After doing the deed, the king sighed, and walked with Simba back to Pride Rock.

_Gaudium regained consciousness in a place quite unfamiliar to him. The surrounding area was completely bright, and the sun sat right beside him._

"_Damn it! Looks like I kicked the bucket!"_

"_Yes. Yes you did."_

_Gaudium turned around to see a large lion with a black mane and blue eyes walk beside him._

"_Who are you?"_

"_Mohatu."_

"_Hi Grandpa."_

_Mohatu chuckled before becoming serious once again. "We have some serious issues to discuss."_

"_What issues?"_

"_You, by your heroic actions today, have changed the course of fate."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Since time began, it was written that Mufasa would die on this day in the stampede. You would kill Scar out of revenge, and become Scelus once again. Illya would be crushed, and refuse to see you again. Sarabi would rule until Simba was old enough, and he would be a nervous and paranoid king. But you, my friend, have somehow manipulated destiny."_

"_So what does this mean for me?"_

"_You were not supposed to die on this day, so you will be presented with a choice.."_

"_What choice?"_

"_You can either sit with the Great Kings of the Past and gain your own star, or you could re-enter the physical world and continue your life."_

"_I think both of us know what my decision will be."_

_Mohatu smiled. "I think we do as well."_

**Well, that is going to be all for now. PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW. The epilogue will be posted whenever I can, and I will see all of y'all next time. Until the, take care!**


	15. Epilogue

**Well, we have sadly come to the last chapter of Maneless. A huge thank you to all who have read and reviewed this story. Leave a review if you have any final comments whatsoever. Well, I have done enough blabbing, so without further ado, here is the Epilogue!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_A man who won't die for something is not fit to live._

_-Rev. Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. _

Mufasa and Simba returned to the den wearing depressed and horrified expressions. Illya perked up at their appearance, slightly worried at the absence of Gaudium.

Mufasa sighed, and then spoke. "As it turns out, for the longest time, Scar was planning the death of both myself and Simba. Today, he lured Simba into the gorge and caused a stampede. Gaudium and I went to rescue him. Gaudium barely saved Simba and he handed him over to me, and I dropped him off to safety. I struggled to get to the top, and begged Scar to help. He unsheathed his claws, grabbed my paws, told me 'Long Live the King', and threw me off. I would've died, but Gaudium pushed me away just in time, taking the impact himself. He did not survive the stampede, and Scar did not survive my anger."

Illya broke down into sobs at the news of the death of her mate. Uru cried as well, having lost not just one son, but two. The air reflected the sorrow of the pride for a long period of time, until a familiar voice made itself known.

"Lesson one, when I die, I tend to not stay dead."

The entire pride quickly looked to the entrance of the den, where Gaudium stood with a triumphant smile on his face, his blue eyes gleaming with amusement.

Mufasa looked at his brother in shock. "But…how? You were dead!"

"Yes, yes I was. Let's just say that I had a little bit of help."

Illya ran up to Gaudium in glee and quickly pounced on him, sending the maneless lion into the ground hard.

"Ouch. Not dead does NOT mean not injured."

Illya licked his face, and then chuckled. "Sorry Gaudi!"

"Well, I am still breathing so I'm going to accept your apology."

Illya chuckled, and then began to speak once again. "I have some very big and very important news to tell you."

"And what would that be?"

"You knocked me up."

**Well, that is the end! I'm not planning on doing a sequel, but that could change if there is enough popular demand for more. I'm in the planning stages of another story, so be on the lookout for that. Again, thanks to all who have read this story, and a special thanks to the following-**

**-LionLover23**

**-opalwolf12**

**-Keep Calm and Join Team Loki**

**-Haraka97**

**-wohmbat**

**-SlayerOrnstein**

**-femalecenobite22**

**These are all the users that left a review on this story, so they not only get a shout out but a special thank you as well. Well, until the next story, ciao.**


End file.
